Recreation
by heather20262
Summary: What if Eli had been chasing Clare over and over again?
1. Chapter 1

_Eli:_

She rustled his dark brown hair, her light eyes shining in the dim cafe' lights. I'll admit it, I was jealous. I'd been watching her for a month now, ever since I'd seen her in the Farmer's Market, knowing she'd come back to me once again. _I can keep her this time, show her all she's capable of. Finally. _

The rain slowly started to drench me from head to toe. I had to go inside, introudce myself. I COULD NOT mess this up. Any mistake would send it... crumbling down. I shivered at the thought of this failing. But Mika was in there, while they were playing teenage romance.

you know what I mean, leaning over the counter so you could be closer to flirt, slowly touching his face, flirting, smiling thinking you look amazing, with the butterflies filling you all the way up. Jealousy.

I gripped the handle, and pulled the door towards me. Her zone was the second booth towards the window. It was Tuesday. The low lights casted odd shadows on the floor, while a slow song played over the speakers and hushed murmurs filled my ears.

My shoes squeaked, while I was hopefully walking gracefully to my seat as she said a moments farewell to Mika, as his dark brown eyes gently glanced over his shoulder, and smiled into his cup of cold coffee he had been sipping on for the past 5 minutes.

I sat down, with emotions of nervousness, anticipation, and fear filling me, and curling my toes in my shoes. I couldn't mess this up, this moment was gold to me if I wanted her to be mine again. As she walked over to me, treating me as every other normal person who walked into the Cafe'.

She had a black notebook in her hand, left to be exact, and as my eyes rose to make contact with her mint green eyes, flashbacks of earlier times filled my mind. Those same green eyes.

The 1500's of when she had fallen off the cliff, the 1700's when she was robbed and murdered infront of my eyes, the 1800's when she had been trampled. The same green eyes. She hadn't changed much, except to what her generation now excepted.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I knocked back into reality. She was now standing right infront of me, with an annoyed look on her face. Her voice hadn't changed either, it still had the same sweet, velvet tone to it, but now it was filled with agitation. Soft curls surrounded her face.

"Hello?" I looked at her and smiled. " Yes you can help me, can I have a cup of coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

Clare

I slowly strutted back behind the counter, remembering _Coffee. Black._ Passing Mika, but not before he could add in a simple wink. Mika wasn't exacly my boyfriend, but he wishes he could be.

As I grabbed a clean mug from a stack of five, I heard the bell ring, indicating a new customer had arrived. I turned around to see if he had happened to sit in my section, which included two booths, and three tables.

He sat in front of the dark haired boy I was fixing coffee for. I grabbed a near empty pot of coffee, and poured it and felt hot steam rise onto my face. A new song had come on, gently playing through the speakers as I placed the mug on a little saucer plate, and grabbed a napkin.

As I turned around, I wasn't shocked to see Mika staring at me with a full grin, but I was too see the dark haired boy staring at me, as the man who had just walked in was reaching into a bag, his attention never leaving his face, and talking fast.

He looked as if they were brothers. As I neared the table, I put on my fake, forced smile, that I did for every customer. As I bent over to put his coffee on the table, the dark haired boy's stare still didn't leave my face.

I went "mhmm" in the back of my throat to break the awkwardness. I looked over to who I thought was his brother, and realized that he was staring at me also. "My God." His face broke into a smile. I looked back at Mika, and he had a sharp eyebrow raised, and mouthed " What is going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders fast. I turned around on my heel fast and dashed away behind the counter. I looked at Mika with a bewildered expression. "Why was Alec Goldsworthy staring at you?"

He asked, taking a sip of his cold coffee I had fixed him 15 minutes ago. I looked at him and whispered "who is Alec Goldsworthy?" He looked at me odd. " Why dontcha know?"

He said fast with a giant grin across his face. "One of the most richest men in Degrassi County! His brother, the younger one, is Eli Goldsworhty. He moved here a month ago.

Dunno where he's going to school, but Ezra on the football team told me he's going here." He raised his eyebrows. "But that STILL doesn't explain why they were staring at me, does it?"

Then, I heard a squeak of a chair, and looked up. Alec was walking over to me, and he looked sickingly pleased. "Aren't you going to take my order?" He smiled, crossed his arms, and leaned on the counter.

He looked maybe late 20's. Mika looked like someone had just sneezed on his arm. He was leaning over, because Alec took his space on the counter. "Clare, i've got to go. Bye."

Mika quickly grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door. What made him want to leave? " Hi, i'm Alec. Has anyone told you, you have amazing eyes?" No, but what can I get you?"

Alec was very attractive, but had a cocky look to him, like he could make all the women in the room hang onto his arms. He look at me slightly annoyed. "Can I have a cup of coffee also, and your number?"


End file.
